


Fifty Shades of Yae

by Zoisite Ruby (andadobeslabs)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward is possibly an understatement in this case, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Female-but otherwise-ambiguous Warrior of Light, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, this is less smutty than it seems like it would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andadobeslabs/pseuds/Zoisite%20Ruby
Summary: The ladies of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn are oddly invested in the Warrior of Light's serial novel, which depicts an unnamed and extraordinarily powerful adventurer and an evil prince in a lascivious struggle for dominance.Urianger is baffled by this.





	Fifty Shades of Yae

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize profusely for what I am posting right now. Written as an answer to a friend's question, "Why is all of your Alisaie/Urianger smut so vanilla?"
> 
> This is why, friend.

Lyse stands in the Solar, a bundle clutched against her chest and an impatient look on her face. When she clears her throat, Urianger ignores her.

“Is Alisaie around?” She repeats a second time before he finally acknowledges her presence.

“No.” He doesn’t elaborate, partially because he doesn’t enjoy talking to Lyse, and also because he has no idea where Alisaie is at the moment. She may have mentioned a brief excursion to Limsa at some point, but he also doesn’t recall when she told him so. For all he knows, she’s around the Sands somewhere. Either way, he’d rather not speculate and inevitably say a falsehood.

“Do you know if she'll be back today?”

“No.” Lyse frowns, carefully stepping forward to leave the bundle on his desk. “What is-”

“Don’t!” Lyse stops him before he opens it, eyes narrowed. “For Alisaie’s eyes only.”

“If you insist.” He doesn’t protest, partially because he knows that she’s going to leave and he’ll be able to open it anyway.

“Tataru will be very unhappy if this gets misplaced, so please make sure it ends up in Alisaie’s hands?”

Urianger nods, skeptically, before going back to his reading. Lyse lingers for a moment, eyeing him suspiciously before it seems that he won’t touch the package at all. When she leaves, she turns around one final time, only to find Urianger’s nose figuratively pressed to his book, and she decides it’s safe enough to trust the package to his care.

As soon as he’s reasonably certain that Lyse has left the establishment altogether, he lets his curiosity get the best of him. When he unravels the wrapping on the package, he’s surprised to find a book. An unmarked one at that, with a note attached by twine.

_“I hope you enjoy this second installment as much as you enjoyed the first - Anonymous ❤”_

Pretending he doesn’t already recognize the handwriting, he opens the book to its first page and immediately raises an eyebrow. Though he initially just skims the handwritten wall of text, the sheer vulgarity forces him to pay it close attention.

_“With a spark of something animalistic in his eye, the prince held the adventurer’s hands above her head and pinned her to the wall behind her. A gasp of fear and excitement ripped through her as he growled her name into her ear._

_‘It amuses me, does it amuse you? How you so hungrily wished for my demise in one moment, to taste my blood between your lips, only now to wish for something much different. Or is it so different?’_

_The adventurer cried out, ‘Please.’_

_‘Like me, you have always craved to be defeated. To finally submit to a superior man. I will not give you what you beg for, you must earn it.’"_

Urianger chuckles and shuts the book. He carefully re-ties its bindings and places the note back where he found it before wrapping it with its cloth covering. On the one hand, he’s unsurprised that the novella exists, even less so penned by the ‘adventurer’ herself, but on the other, he would not have expected that Lyse, Tataru, and even Alisaie herself would indulge their Warrior of Light in such a manner.

A little disturbed, he tries to forget the book on his desk and returns to his research.

* * *

Alisaie returns with an impressively large bag full of expensive ingredients. “Do you know how many gigantoads I had to kill for all of these skins?”

“A large number, I presume.” Urianger watches with mild concern as she empties out the bag, evidently exhausted.

“Now all that’s left is basilisk eggs…” She crosses an item off of her list and smiles to herself.

“Pray tell, what is the purpose of all of this?”

“I ah,” She suddenly looks embarrassed, a slight blush creeping across her face. “It’s a trade.” When Urianger seems unsatisfied with that answer, she rolls her eyes. “You’re entitled to your secrets, I’m entitled to mine.”

“If it pleases thee, my lady.” Alisaie narrows her eyes before retrieving the empty bag from the floor and taking off again in a huff.

He realizes when she’s gone that he forgot to tell her about the book.

* * *

It’s late in the evening when she finishes gathering all of the items on her list. Urianger sits and watches as she counts all of the eggs, sprawled out on the floor of the Solar in front of the gigantoad skins.

“‘Tis everything, then?” Urianger asks, and she nods. Despite the fact that she has certainly looked cleaner, he finds her the most charming in moments like this, where she’s covered in dirt and sweat from adventuring, looking slightly smug from a job well done. She must notice him staring because she scrunches up her nose in displeasure.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Urianger tilts his head, confused. She sighs. “I’m gross, and tired, and just generally not in the mood, okay?” Urianger nods dejectedly, earning him a sad smile in return. She walks over and kisses him on the forehead. It’s a consolation prize, but he’ll take it. “I love you.”

He tries not to visibly pout as she re-packs all of the disembodied animal parts into her bag.

* * *

As she sleeps soundly next to him, Urianger is plagued by thoughts of that damned book. He doesn’t genuinely care, it’s not even particularly well written, but he’s somewhat fascinated by its appeal. By Alisaie’s interest in it, at the very least.

Knowing he’s not going to get any sleep anyway, he wanders back to the Solar and unwraps the forsaken tome again. _What does she see in this?_

* * *

Alisaie stumbles out of bed and tries to find her husband, at least to let him know she’s leaving again. She finds him in the Solar, focusing intently on writing something in the margins of a book. “I’m heading to the Toll…” She attempts to inform him, knocking lightly on the doorframe to announce herself.

“Nay,” Alisaie tries to detect any indication he may be joking, but he removes his goggles and stares at her, completely seriously. “Thou shalt remain.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Alright…”

He beckons her over to his desk, and she finds herself obeying. “Remove thy garments.”

She bites her lip, trying not to laugh, and follows his demands. She lets her clothes fall to the floor and looks at him expectantly, awaiting his next order. After a moment of vulnerability, Alisaie closes the gap between them, pressing herself against him and kissing him lightly. Surprisingly, he grabs her by the hip and pushes her away from him. What he doesn’t do is let go entirely, keeping her at a distance but still firmly in his grasp.

“Not quite.” He stands, spinning both of them around so that she’s somewhat sitting on the desk and he’s hovering over her. He trails his free hand down her neck and her chest, the unsettlingly light touch making her shiver. She tries to kiss him again but he shakes his head, and his hand settles between her legs, which she can’t bring herself to protest, despite how strange he’s being.

Knowing they’re alone, Alisaie sees no need to keep quiet. Thancred and Y’shtola were hardly ever around in recent days, and she knows that Urianger appreciates it when she’s vocal. No one knows her body quite like he does, which makes him frustratingly efficient at pleasing her. Hardly moments have passed before she’s panting in his ear.

“Gods, I’m going to-” she starts, before he pulls his hand away and dreadfully shakes his head yet again.

“Not until mine permission hath been granted, My Lady.”

She whines, “Urianger, please-”

Ignoring her pleading, she decides to take matters into her own hands. Urianger grabs her wrist and repeats the sentiment firmly, “were mine words unclear?”

She snorts dismissively, and within an instant, she’s clutching her cheek with both of her hands, glaring at him with annoyance, confusion, and betrayal. “What the-”

“Alisaie, mine apologies cannot begin to-”

“You hit me?” Alisaie gawks at him in complete disbelief.

“I thought,” She blinks, waiting for an explanation. Urianger flinches, “Lyse, the book-”

_The gods-damned book. Of course._

“Pfff.” Alisaie bursts into a fit of giggles, her shock faded. “You read it.”

He nods, clearly horrified, and she doubles over in laughter. “I assumed, perhaps thou wished for me to be more like the prince in the story...”

She groans, massaging her cheek. “I admit, I find the series enticing. But,” she shakes her head, “it’s just a story. I hardly want to live it!”

“Last night-”

“I reject you once, and you assume it’s because I want you to _hit_ me.” He looks away in shame and she rolls her eyes, pulling him in for as chaste a hug as possible given the circumstances. “I appreciate the gesture, I suppose.”

“Mine relief is indescribable.” He admits, mumbling into her shoulder. “That entire encounter was rather unpleasant. Speaking to thee in such a way…”

“I know.” She tries not to giggle again, rubbing his back reassuringly. “There’s a reason I married you and not Zenos.”

He pulls away and looks at her one more time, apparently searching for any residual sign of displeasure. “Art thou angered with me still?”

She grabs his jaw assertedly, pulling his face to eye level. “No. But if you ever hit me again, I will end you.”

She pushes him away and stands, gathering her clothes from the floor, a little satisfied with the flustered expression on his face as she walks away.

As much as she'd love to stay and indulge him, she has a rather large sum of materials to exchange as payment for chapter three.


End file.
